La mejor proposición
by Imsy
Summary: Blaine decide hacerle un striptease a Kurt que terminaría con una proposición pero...¿le saldrá bien al moreno?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y de sus creadores.**

**Para ti, que siempre estás a mi lado**

Eran las cuatro de la tarde de un lunes cualquiera. Para ser verano, ese día el cielo estaba nublado y había diluviado un poco, y eso en Nueva York no era muy común.

Un coche azul oscuro paró al lado de un parque. Su castaño ocupante se bajó del coche mientras veía a los niños correr y jugar, los perros que había allí también corrían alrededor de los pequeños.

Kurt Hummel cogió su chaqueta del asiento del copiloto y cerró el coche con llave. Les echó una nueva mirada a los niños y cruzó la calle para dirigirse a su casa.

Su casa, una bonita casa de dos plantas a las afueras de Nueva York que compartía con su novio, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine y Kurt llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, diez años exactos harían el próximo domingo. Para Kurt, Blaine era el amor de su vida.

Le conoció cuando el castaño ingresó a la Academia Dalton. Kurt sonrió al recordar esa etapa de su vida, le gustó mucho ir a Dalton.

Hummel abrió la puerta de la casa y al instante le recibió un pequeño perrito de color negro y blanco. Kurt intentó apartar al animal con el pie mientras ingresaba al salón y dejaba su cartera en el sofá.

El perro empezó a tirar del bajo de los pantalones de diseño de Kurt, haciendo que el castaño empezase a molestarse.

- Buddy, siéntate.- la orden de Kurt fue ignoraba por el animal, como siempre.- Bola de Pelos, siéntate.

El castaño sonrió cuando el animal le soltó al instante y se sentó a su lado, mientras movía la cola con alegría.

Kurt fue a su habitación a dejar la chaqueta mientras rodaba los ojos, si Blaine le escuchaba llamarle Bola de Pelos al perro, seguro que se llevaba una reprimenda. Y de las buenas.

El perro había sido un regalo de Cooper para su hermano Blaine el año pasado. Como el animal apenas tenía un par de mesas, Blaine se había ocupado de todo, le había dado de comer, había estado pendiente cuando hacía sus necesidades, hasta había dormido abrazado a él cuando el animal lloraba de noche. Por eso el castaño le había tenido envidia al animal y empezó a llamarle Bola de Pelos.

No es que Kurt no hubiera querido hacer todas esas cosas también, digamos que Blaine se encariñó mucho con el perro. Pero cuando el moreno empezó a grabar su nuevo disco, Kurt tuvo que cuidar de él, cuando no tenía que trabajar, claro está. Aunque a veces, Kurt se sentaba en el sofá con el perro al lado mientras escribía su nuevo artículo para Vogue o buscaba información de las nuevas tendencias.

Hummel no lo podía negar, en el fondo amaba a ese pequeño bichito peludo.

Cuando colgó el abrigo en el armario de su habitación, volvió al salón y Buddy seguía sentado en el mismo sitio de antes.

Kurt le hizo una seña con la mano y el perro le siguió alegremente a la cocina.

El castaño miró los dos cuencos del perro. El del agua estaba vacío, pero el de la comida todavía tenía un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa Bola de Pelos? ¿No estarás enfermo?- Kurt cogió al animal y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos. Buddy lo único que hizo fue lamerle la cara.

Kurt se limpió con un pañuelo y miró alrededor de la cocina mientras sostenía al perro en sus brazos. La pequeña caja que había en la cocina para el perro de arena tenía que ser cambiada.

Dejó al animal en el suelo, se puso un par de guantes de goma que cogió de un cajón y se agachó para limpiarle la caja.

El perro, contento, saltó encima de Kurt, tirándole al suelo. Al instante, al castaño comprobó que las patas del perro estaban mojadas.

- ¡Bola de Pelos!- el animal se fue corriendo a esconderse tras una silla de las que había en la cocina, asustado por el grito del castaño.

Kurt decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño y después comer algo, tal vez un baño le quitaba el cansancio que tenía. Sin duda, hoy había tenido un día agotador.

Fue a su habitación y abrió el armario. Cogió ropa cómoda y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Empezó a llenar la bañera y a desnudarse mientras en pequeño perro llegó a su lado dando saltitos. Al animal le gustaba mucho el agua y bañarse. A veces cuando se daba un baño mojaba un poco al animal.

Kurt echó sales de baño de lavanda que también eran relajantes, seguro que le ayudarían.

Cogió una toalla del mueble más cercano, dejó su ropa al lado de la bañera y entró en ella.

Al instante, sintió sus músculos tensos empezar a relajarse. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y cogió a Buddy y le dio un abrazo.

[-]

Blaine Anderson entró en su casa llevando varias bolsas en sus manos, miró el reloj del salón y sonrió complacido. Solo eran las cuatro y Kurt siempre solía llegar a las cinco o cinco y media a casa, todavía tenía tiempo de prepararle la sorpresa.

El moreno llevó las bolsas de ropa a su habitación mientras se reía maliciosamente como lo hacía un niño pequeño cuando se disponía a realizar una travesura.

Blaine sacó la ropa de las bolsas y la dejó sobre la cama.

Los pantalones de cuero negros le habían costado un poco elegirlos. No estaba acostumbrado a comprar ropa así, pero la dependienta de la tienda le había dicho que le quedaban muy bien, así que a Kurt seguro que también le gustarían.

Sacó una camiseta de manga corta blanca. Abrió su armario que estaba junto al de Kurt, y sostuvo la camiseta contra su pecho para mirar cómo le quedaba. Se alegraba de que el castaño insistiese tanto en poner espejos de cuerpo completo por dentro de las puertas de los armarios.

Blaine miró su reflejo en el espejo. No se había probado la camiseta en la tienda, pero era tu talla, y la dependienta le aseguró que era pegada. Así que no le hizo falta probársela, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Miró el reloj de muñeca que llevaba, todavía tenía tiempo de hacerle algo de cena Kurt antes de darle su sorpresa.

El moreno se sentó en la cama totalmente nervioso y excitado con su plan, cuando un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño le sorprendió.

Miró a su alrededor y cogió el bate de beisbol que Burt le había regalado por uno de sus cumpleaños, tal vez alguien había entrado y necesitaba estar preparado.

Se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja intentando escuchar algo, cuando la voz de Kurt le sorprendió. Abrió un poco la puerta sin que su novio lo notase y le vio sentado en la bañera llena de espuma mientras jugaba con Buddy.

Blaine cerró la puerta antes de que el castaño se diese cuenta.

En ese momento, el moreno recordó que el perro no había ido a recibirle cuando llegó, como hacía todos los días.

Blaine suspiró. Tendría que adelantar su plan y dejar la cena para otro día. Regresó a la habitación y empezó a vestirse con la ropa que había comprado.

Antes de ir al cuarto de baño, abrió la última bolsa y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo que se guardó en uno de los apretados bolsillos de sus pantalones. Cogió su teléfono móvil y fue al encuentro de su novio.

Blaine tragó duro y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

[-]

Kurt estaba tan concentrado jugando en la bañera con Bola de Pelos que no se dio cuenta cuando Blaine abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de baño. No se dio cuenta hasta que el moreno tosió ligeramente.

- Hola, cariño- Kurt levantó una ceja de manera interrogante cuando vio cómo iba vestido su novio.

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Blaine se había puesto unos pantalones tan ajustados por elección propia, tampoco una camiseta tan ajustada.

Kurt estaba seguro que su novio no podía respirar en esos instantes.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Blaine?- el perro se quejó un poco cuando el castaño dejó de jugar con él para centrar su atención en el moreno.

Bueno, he preparado una sorpresa para ti.

Blaine vio como los hermosos ojos azules de Kurt se iluminaban. Después de todos esos años juntos, amaba cuando eso pasaba.

- ¿Estás listo?- Kurt solo puso asentir ante su tono sexy.

El moreno puso una canción de ritmo sensual en su teléfono y lo dejó sobre uno de los muebles del cuarto de baño.

Empezó a moverse acorde con la música mientras miraba a Kurt a los ojos.

El castaño enseguida entendió lo que hacía Blaine, y más todavía cuando el moreno empezó a quitarse la camiseta.

Kurt tapó los ojos de Bola de Pelos para que no cogiese un trauma mientras no despegaba la vista de su novio.

Blaine empezó a subirse la camiseta y Kurt contempló sus hermosos abdominales en todo su esplendor.

El moreno sonrió, todo iba de las mil maravillas, no había hecho nada más que empezar y Kurt ya le miraba embobado, terminaría de quitarse la camiseta, después los pantalones y llegaría lo mejor.

Pero claro, para Blaine Anderson que nunca había hecho un striptease, algo tenía que salir mal.

El moreno quiso sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza, pero al ser tan apretada le estaba resultando un poco complicado. Cuando creía que ya lo tenía, se le enganchó en uno de sus brazos y no podía quitársela.

Blaine batalló con la camiseta hasta que consiguió quitársela y la tiró por la habitación.

Miró a Kurt y se dio cuenta de que su novio se mordía el labio para evitar reírse.

Kurt se contuvo. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que su novio le haría un striptease, y mucho menos que tendría que batallar con la camiseta para quitársela.

Miró al moreno y se quedó sin habla, su novio empezó a bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones.

La música seguía sonando mientras Blaine intentaba quitarse los pantalones al compás. Empezó a mover las caderas intentando que los pantalones se deslizasen con suavidad, pero no lo conseguía. Los pantalones le quedaban demasiado ajustados y no resbalaban.

El moreno se puso nervioso y decidió bajárselos de un tirón, tal vez podía darles un punta pie siguiendo la música.

Cuando se los bajó, sacó una pierna e intentó hacer lo mismo con la otra, pero los pantalones se habían enganchado a su pie y no podía quitárselos. Seguro de que no podría hacerlo así, intentó cogerlos con la mano. Levantó el pie con los pantalones enganchados mientras alargaba la mano para cogerlos, pero era inútil, no llegaba.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a dar pequeños saltitos por la habitación intentando coger los pantalones.

Kurt ya no pudo retener la risa al ver esa escena. Empezó a reírse mientras veía a su novio dar saltitos por el cuarto de baño intentando quitarse los pantalones que estaban enganchados en su pie derecho.

Se levantó de la bañera y se ató alrededor de las caderas la toalla que había dejado allí.

Se acercó a su novio y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Blaine dejó de dar saltitos y se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Kurt.

El moreno bajó la pierna y Kurt le quitó los pantalones.

Blaine bajó su mirada avergonzado mientras su novio le deba un tierno beso en los labios.

- Blaine, si no tienes experiencia en estas cosas, ¿Por qué las haces?- Kurt no pudo evitar el tono de diversión que tenía su voz.

- Quería darte una sorpresa.-contestó Blaine mirándole a los ojos.- últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y quería sorprenderte, eso es todo.

- Y vaya que me has sorprendido, esos pantalones te quedaban genial- el susurro del castaño le causó un escalofrió al moreno que recorrió todo su cuerpo-Voy a vestirme, y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo.

Blaine se acordó de que solo llevaba puesto los bóxer y Kurt nada, pero era en ese momento o nada.

Espera, aquí no acaba mi sorpresa, ¿quieres la parte importante?

- Por supuesto.- Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt mientras cogía los malditos pantalones que tanto le había costado quitarse y buscaba en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra.

Kurt frunció un poco el ceño, como había podido meter su novio la caja en el bolsillo, era un misterio total.

El castaño abrió la boca para hacerle una pregunta a su novio, cuando se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver que hacía el castaño.

Blaine se agachó y colocó una rodilla en el suelo. Abrió la pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo y cogió una de las manos de Kurt.

- Kurt, ya llevamos casi diez años juntos. Sé que siempre hemos dicho que no nos hacía falta casarnos porque lo único que nos importaba era nuestro amor y no un papel que así lo acreditase, pero no he podido resistirme a esto. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Has sido mi primer amor, mi primer novio y eres mi pareja para toda la vida. Junto a ti he vivido muy buenos momentos pero también malos, en los que hemos sabido salir adelante gracias a la fuerza de nuestro amor. Me moría de ganas por hacer esto.- Blaine sacó el precioso anillo de oro blanco de la cajita y lo cogió.- ¿Quieres sacarte conmigo?

Kurt rompió a llorar al escuchar la hermosa declaración de Blaine, no le hizo falta pensárselo dos veces.

- Sí, claro que quiero.- El castaño lloró más fuerte cuando el moreno le puso el anillo en el dedo. El anillo se deslizó perfectamente en su dedo.

Kurt se tiró encima de su ahora prometido y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando el moreno debajo del castaño.

Hummel besó a Blaine. El beso al instante fue correspondido por Blaine. Se dieron un beso de amor, lleno de esperanzas, de amor, de gratitud. Un beso en el que sobraban las palabras.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt seguía llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa bebé, no te ha gustado el anillo?- Kurt le pegó un leve puñetazo en el hombro a su prometido para que quitase esa mirada preocupada.

- No es eso, es que estoy feliz.- el castaño le dio un suave beso en los labios, Blaine iba a profundizarlo cuando el castaño se levantó del suelo y fue corriendo al salón dando pequeños saltitos mientras sostenía la toalla que llevaba medio caía agarrada en sus caderas.

A los cinco minutos, escuchó a Kurt gritar el nombre de Rachel, después le contaba lo de la proposición y el castaño empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

Blaine se acostó en el suelo cuando un pequeño ladrido le asustó. Miró a la bañera y se acordó de que Buddy seguía ahí.

Cogió una toalla y envolvió al perro en ella.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho cuando fue al salón y vio como Kurt seguía contándole todo a Rachel mientras no podía parar de reír y llorar a la vez.

Kurt le vio y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que conseguían desarmarle por completo.

Cuando pensó proponerle matrimonio a Kurt, todavía no lo tenía del todo claro. Pero al ver su sonrisa se alegraba de haberlo hecho. La sonrisa de su amor era lo que más le gustaba, y Blaine estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por hacer feliz Kurt.

El moreno estaba seguro de que les iría muy bien en su vida de casados.

Porque sabía que mientras estuviese al lado de Kurt, todo iría bien.

**Bueno, esta ha sido la primera cosa que me he animado a publicar de esta pareja. Ambos me encantan y creo que son un amor los dos juntos, muchas gracias por leer,**

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión, saludos.**


End file.
